Vehicles may include seat assemblies that can be configured to support passengers within the vehicle. A seat assembly may include a seat bottom and a seat back, which can be supported on the seat bottom. In turn, the seat bottom may be secured to or otherwise supported on a vehicle floor portion that is located within a passenger compartment of the vehicle. For example, the seat assembly may be supported on a pair of seat track assemblies for movement in fore and aft directions (i.e., forward and backward).
A seat track assembly may include a lower seat track and an upper seat track. The lower seat track can be mounted to or otherwise attached to the floor of the vehicle. The upper seat track can be supported for sliding movement on the lower seat track, with the seat assembly mounted to or otherwise supported on the upper seat track. Alternatively, the seat track assembly may provide for the seat assembly being in a fixed location. Moreover, the seat track assembly may also include a seat track locking mechanism provided between the lower and upper seat tracks to selectively lock or otherwise prevent sliding movement of the upper seat track relative to the lower seat track.
Vehicle floors may propagate vibration to a vehicle seat via a seat track, wherein such vibration may originate from powertrain components, driveline components, suspension components, torsional movement of the vehicle floor portion, etc. Such vibration may be visually, audibly and/or haptically discernible to vehicle passengers. Furthermore, a vehicle seat may amplify such vibration due to resonance and other factors.